When presentation is to be done using an overhead projector (OHP), routine operation may occur in which one copy of an original is printed on an OHP film for presentation, and a necessary number of copies are printed on paper sheets to be distributed. In such case, the following procedure is generally used. That is, the original is created by an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. One copy of an output for the OHP is printed on a paper sheet by an output apparatus such as a printer. The printed original is copied to an OHP film by a copying machine. Additionally, the number of copies, layout, single- or double-side print mode, and staple are set for distribution, OHP output is changed to paper output, and the original is copied.
Recently, a personal computer and printer can be connected. Printers capable of stapling or printing on an OHP film as an output medium are becoming popular. Hence, the user can execute the operation only by a personal computer and printer without using any copying machine. In such operation using a personal computer and printer, first, an original is created on the host computer. An OHP output for presentation is printed by directly designating for the printer an OHP film as an output medium. Next, the print settings can be changed to print the original on paper sheets to be distributed.
In the prior art, when a plurality of different printing layouts (OHP output for presentation and paper output for distribution) are to be set for a single original created by an information processing apparatus, and the original is to be printed by an output apparatus, results by the respective printing layouts should be checked by displaying previews on a screen in advance before actual printing is executed. However, the conventional preview function is not designed to select one of the plurality of different printing layouts or a combination of a plurality of different printing layouts and display its printing result. The function is not designed to confirm the printing results displayed as previews and change settings for each printing-layout.